shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rozeluxe Meitzen
Appearance Rozeluze looks like a late teenager, much like the other members of the Hoodlum Pirates. When entering into a battle he has been preparing for or during training, Raze wears a long red cloak over a hazy blue kimono. The two are tied together by a red sash strung with pearls dyed purple from being soaked in a bath of flowers. Over his shoulder one can usually find the pelt of a three-eyed kitsune, that he defeated as a child. Around his wrists, Rozeluxe wears several layers of bandages covered by blue bracers and series of demonic orbs, that take the form of a small beads. When spending time in port on out on the ship at sea, Rozeluxe adopts a different set of clothing. He still sports his red kimono, but now wears a light green colored kimono over his usual robes. The green kimono has various golden colored cross-shaped stitching along its length and is tied close by a onyx-black obi. Rozeluxe is also known to sport a long pipe that he keeps lit at all times, although he has never actually been seen smoking from it. Rozeluxe's hair is long and protrudes from the back of his head with the top half of his hair being a blonde-ish white color and the bottom half of his hair maintaining a dark black hue. He also has narrow red eyes as well as an unusual set of sharp canines that seem to grow in unison with his rising emotions. This trait was noted by several pirates while training with him, to give Rozeluxe "A Oni looking face with a demonic aura capable of striking fear in even the bravest of hearts". Throughout the different cities he has visisted, Rozeluxe is considered to be one of the most approachable citizens due to his carefree demeanor. Personality Rozeluxe is the type of guy that can make friends with everyone, and, if not friendship, at least respect. Even power Captains has shown interest in Rozeluxe's battles due to the nature of his abilities. However, though Raze can become angry when his friends are hurt or injured, he is also willing to sacrifice those that are important to him as he is willing to make the painful decision to leave them behind when he needs to get the job done. Despite his easygoing personality, Rozeluxe has shown that he has hidden talent as a skilled swordsman as he is also a quick learner, especially in the midst of battle. A slacker by nature, Raze maintains a carefree, laid-back attitude about everything, even with achieving his goal of becoming a superior pirate. When others are stressed out or in a panic, Raze usually just mutters everything will work out as a way of seeing things. Raze is also confident, strong and inspires courage amongst his allies, leading many to join him. While normally calm, reserved and in control, he can exhibit merciless conviction when in the presence of anyone whose beliefs challenge his, making him very dangerous once provoked. He also has a soft spot for others, and can be quite emotional at times. Above all else, Rozeluxe is an honor-bound man, and when he feels indebted to someone, he will go out of his way to repay that debt, even if this goes against his own personal best interest. Rozeluxe is, for the most part, a rather relaxed person. He is often seen smiling and relaxing whenever he can. Despite his carefree attitude, however, he can be merciless toward those who can't judge differences in power becoming angered when a much weaker pirate continued to try to fight him despite having their body severely injured already. In combat situations, he seems fairly deceptive. He will often downplay his own abilities so that he can shock a target later on with his true nature. At one point, he even told a much larger Pirate Crew that he single-handly took over several cities along the coast, something that terrified the crew enough to allow Raze to scare them off with ease. He is highly confident in his abilities as rarely do taunts such as those often spoken by any of his opponents faze him. He has the unnatural trait to tell only the truth about his abilities once he finally decides to reveal them to his foes, something that seems to unnerve most of whom he faces. He is also not one to downplay the role of death in one's life. At one point stating that one who is in fear of death is the one most in need of it. History Synopsis Equipment Kura Toroi (暗トライ, Dark Hunter): Rozeluxe's secondary weapon given to him by the his father upon him leaving his home and joining the Hoodlum Pirates alongside Itsuki Minami. This is a slender katana with a wooden hilt made from holy oak. When swung, Kura Toroi allows Rozeluxe to cause the edge of the Katana to develop a wispy black smoke. Once the smoke begins to take form, it develops into a large scythe-like form. Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Rozeluxe has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with an accomplished swordsman while not taking the battle seriously himself. Raze has shown himself to be highly proficient in swordsmanship, as he was capable of using swords he picked up off the ground to combat several pirates who woke him from a nap. He will only use his actual sword when he faces off against a much tougher opponent with a drawn weapon or as a last resort due to him finding his own sword's ability rather peculiar. Raze is also quite adept at blocking with his blade as he is ambidextrous and can switch f his swordsfrom his right hand to his left and vice-versa allowing him to catch an opponent off-guard. High Endurance: Devil Fruit ''See Ekisho Ekisho no Mi '' Category:Hoodlum Pirates Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Logia Devil Fruit User Category:Male